Tel'Ranis (Raid)
Tel'Ranis (Raid) Tel'Ranis is the first raid that level 60 players will experiece with a total of five encounters. It serves as the entry level raid of Secrets of Gondana and players can enter as soon as they reach level 60 and have defeated the world boss that threatens the Mothertree. Tel'Ranis was the seat of Elven power on Gondana and throne to Archdruid Feralstrike, leader of the Druids and temporary ruler in the absence of King Dal'rens. Now, though, Tel'Ranis has been overrun by the Firemarch and must be reclaimed before the Death's Hand discover the Elve's secrets. Bosses Singesear The first boss of Tel'Ranis, and the first raid boss of the game. Singesear is a powerful flame prince summoned into our realm by Prince Magmus. Singesear is a simple boss, who's main abilities include a raid-wide knockback, spawning fire and a frontal-cone AoE ability. Difficulty: * *'Singe:' Frontal cone AoE dealing medium-to-high damage *'Erupt': '''Knocks all players back 20 yards and spawns '''Magma Pools randomly on the ground *'Magma Pools:' Deal medium damage when stood in. *'HC Firestorm: '(Heroic only ability) spawns flaming tornados one at a time that throw players in a random direction and aflicting them with a 10 second damage-over-time debuff in addition to impact and fall damage. These tornados do not despawn. Krell The Tidelord In the midst of the chaos in Tel'Ranis, the Naga have deployed an agent of the sea to slip in unnoticed to recover waters from the Elve's pond of life to acquire their magical purifying properties for the better of the Naga empire. Krell is another simple boss with the same amount of abilities as Singesear. Difficulty: * *'Flood: '''Periodically floods the Pool of Life, reducing movement speed of players by 25% *'Tide Crash: Krell sends crashing waves across the room from the Pool, damaging and knocking back players that are hite by them. Can only occur during '''Flood. *'Soak:' Attempts to soak up the water, healing for 10% maximum health. This can be interrupted when players are in melee range. *'HC Whirling Vortex: '''Creates a whirling vortex in the water that pulls players toward it, immobalising them for 10 seconds if they reach the centre and dealing damage over time. These Vortexes do not despawn, and slowly grow larger over time. Archdruid Feralstrike The Archdruid only wants what is best for his kingdom, and has decided to join the winning side. He has fallen to the flame and is no longer fit to lead his people - he must be taken out. This is a very simple fight but gradually ramps up in difficulty as the fight goes on. This is a DPS-check fight. Difficulty: * * *'Orb of Flame: At the start of the fight and every 1 minute afterwards, an orb of flame spawns. These must be DPS'd down within 15 seconds, else they will detonate and deal raid-wide damage. Each time an Orb is killed, two take it's place after the next 30 seconds. *'''Burning Roots: Spawns a patch of roots. If a player passes over them, they will become rooted until another player can free them. The rooted player takes damage over time. *'HC '''If an Orb of Flame is killed within 5 seconds, it will detonate anyway. Elder Splinterfoot Splinterfoot is an ancient guardian, spawned from a branch of the Mothertree. He is made of ironoak making him almost impenetrable to damage. Splinterfoot is a slightly more complex encounter, bridging the difficulty gap between the first three bosses and the last. Difficulty: * * * *'Crush': Stomps the ground, players within 5 yards receive heavy damage and are stunned for 3 seconds, players within 15 yards are just stunned. *'Spawn Sproutlings: At 80%, 50% and 30% Splinterfood will summon a swarm of Sproutling adds, all with low health. They must be rounded up and quickly picked up by the tanks before they wreack havoc across your raid. These can be AoE'd down. *'Fire Breath: '''Frontal Cone AoE damage that deals high damage. This can be used to heavilly damage or even kill the Sproutlings. *'Inferno!: Splinterfoot begins casting an Inferno, dealing heavy raid-wide damage over 10 seconds. This does not damage the sproutlings. Save CDs for this. Any sproutlings still alive will just be added damage. *'HC' Sproutlings spawn constantly in smaller numbers inbetween Spawn Sproutling casts. Majordomo Oakrot The final boss of Tel'Ranis. Oakrot, son of Acanthius, has accepted the gift of flame and sworn to undo Motherwood. Oakrot is the most difficult boss of this raid, being a suitable ramp up in difficulty from Splinterfoot. Difficulty: * * * * *'Rain of Thorns: '''Damaging thorns rain down on a target area, layering it. Players that pass over it have their movement speed reduced by 40%. Burning players that pass over it set fire to them, causing a large flaming patch of ground that will eventually burn the thorns away. *'Set Ablaze:' Sets a player in fire, burning for medium damage over 10 seconds. *'Bramble Growth: Summons a Bramble Growth that should be picked up by the off tank. These are strong mobs that require a lot of DPS focus. Brurning players can set the Bramble Growths on fire, dealing damage to them over time. *'''Impale: Impales a tank, dealing high damage and increasing the damage taken by Impace by 100%. This is when tanks should switch. *'Curse of Corruption:' All patches of thorns that are not set ablaze are converted into pools of corruption that deal damage to those who stand in them and slowly grow in size. They also bubble and cause globules of corruption to fly out, hitting random spots. Bramble Growths that are hit by this, or that come into contact with a pool, are empowered in strength and health. *'''HC '''At 20% health, Oakrot goes into a heroic-only phase, spontaneously combusting and becoming all consumed by flame. His attack speed and strength increase by 20 and the ground beneath him slowly burns away. He must be kited and killed before the entire room burns up. Legendary Weapon On heroic difficulty, each boss has a rare chance of dropping a legendary reagent required for crafting '''Acanthius, Embodiment of Nature, '''a staff named after Acanthius, father of the forest and alpha of all forest life. To be wielded by casters and healers. Reagent list: *Heart of Flame (Singesear) *Eye of the Ocean (Krell the Tidelord) *Eternal Seed (Archdruid Feralstrike) *Everburning Coal (Elder Splinterfoot) *Soul of the Forest (Majordomo Oakrot) *Life Crystal x20 (Every Boss)